Fork-bot
Fork-bot is a robotic copy of Red Fork. He was created by Bright Spark, and he was made to equal Red Fork in every way, and eliminate him. He is roleplayed by Redfork2000. Fork-bot's first appearance was in The Science of Metal Madness. Personality Opposite to Red Fork's joyful and laid-back personality, Fork-bot is cold, serious and evil. He is a heartless war machine who will never give up until he gets what he wants. He hates Red Fork, possibly even more than Bright Spark does, and will do anything to eliminate him once and for all. Abilities Fork-bot was designed to be able to stand his own against Red Fork in combat, compete with the red unicorn and equal all of his abilites. As such, Fork-bot has an arsenal of dangerous abilities that he can use to destroy his enemies. * He can imitate Red Fork's speed, strength and intelligence. He can also use all of his magic abilities, and physical combat abilities such as smashing enemies with his weight. * Fork-bot also has abilities of his own, such as the ability to shoot missiles and energy spheres. * He can also fly. * Fork-bot also is very durable, being able to take a lot of damage without exploding or malfunctioning. He is even more resistant than some of Bright Spark's largest machines. * Fork-bot can also shoots laser beams from his horn. With all these abilities, Fork-bot is certainly a fearsome and menacing foe, who will destroy anyone who gets in the way of his objectives. Relations with other characters Red Fork Fork-bot's main objective is to destroy Red Fork, and will make sure to achieve the red unicorn's death at all costs. Fork-bot sees Red Fork as his greatest enemy, he hates Red Fork and will do anything to destroy Red Fork and prove himself to be the superior unicorn. Bright Spark He is Fork-bot's creator. Fork-bot obeys Bright Spark's orders, specially when it involves fighting Red Fork. Bright Spark usually talks of Fork-bot as his greatest creation, and they work together pretty well. The Locked Room Gang In The Science of Metal Madness, Fork-bot attacked the gang and gave a good fight to stop them from collecting the elements of harmony. Since they are Red Fork's allies, and interfered with Fork-bot's plans of destroying Red Fork, Fork-bot considers them as enemies as well. In Quest to Save Equestria, the gang encounters Fork-bot again, and the battle remains pretty similar to the first one. Trivia * The gang has encountered Fork-bot twice. * Both times he was encountered, Fork-bot lured the gang towards him using a decoy. The first time, he uses a hologram of himself. The second time, he used a capsule containing a fake pony. * Another thing in common with both Fork-bot encounters, is that the gang always fights robotic copies of themselves before fighting Fork-bot. * Fork-bot is also always involved in Bright Spark's plans, and is usually one of the last enemies the gang fights in the stories he's appeared in. Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Villains Category:Evil characters Category:Robots Category:Unknown age